


Blood Brothers

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A small drabble depicting the unusual nature of Peter and Nathan's brotherly relationship.





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2007 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'blood' prompt at the 'heroes100words' community.

Folks who knew said it was unnatural - when they came from the same birth mother. But then Nathan must have had plenty of relatives out there, from princes to paupers, who he didn't know from _Adam_. Did it _matter_ that they were close? So what if his hair and face were so similar to his own? In _bed_, the two boys were - heh - _nothing_ alike. During the day they were like blood brothers, but - at night - everything changed. The only thing that ever troubled him was how Peter sometimes reminded him of the naive young Petrelli that he once was.


End file.
